Batalla Entre Primos
by Ryta Karolynna
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li nunca pensaron que por un simple juego, se verían involucrados en una penosa situación que los dejaría deseosos de volver a sentir la misma sensación que invadió su cuerpo cuando se vieron la primera vez. [AU]
1. La Llegada

**Batalla Entre Primos**

_**«DDR»** Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp._

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_=La llegada=_**

_* * *El visitar a tus familiares con dobles intenciones, no siempre resulta como uno espera. * *_ *

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Aprovechando que este fin de semana era largo por ser día feriado el lunes, había decidido huir del ajetreo que se vive a diario en la imponente ciudad de Tokio, únicamente por ese pequeño periodo vacacional; por ello, opté por ir a visitar a mi molesta prima Mei Ling, en su departamento ubicado en el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda.

Mi prima Mei es la típica pariente que se vuelve alocada y eufórica cada vez que te ven llegar de visita; así que para poder salir con vida de su bien cuidadas garras pintadas de rosado, se necesitó de varias horas de preparación psicológica. Incluso se podría decir que practiqué para poder superar con vida, los abrazos de oso que ella acostumbra a dar.

En otras palabras, venía preparado para afrontar cualquier tipo de empalagosas muestras de cariño a las que probablemente me sometería, a excepción de la que en estos momentos se presenta ante mis ojos.

Está situación dista mucho de la realidad.

_¡Y con justa razón!_

Ya que impidiendo la entrada al departamento, se encuentra Mei Ling Li con sus brazos en la cintura y casi lanzando fuego por sus ojos rojizos.

—Hola para ti también Mei. —salude tratando de bajar la tensión en el ambiente, pero creo que en vez de eso, la empeore debido a que noté como su mirada se intensificaba cada vez más.

—¿Qué haces aquí Xiǎo Láng? —preguntó ella de manera directa pronunciando mi nombre en su forma original, mientras permanecía sin moverse un solo centímetro de su posición actual e ignoraba olímpicamente mi saludo.

— Vine de visita, ¿acaso no se nota? —comuniqué lo obvio con una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro. Al ver la misma mirada de pocos amigos que ella tenía, mi sonrisa desapareció como por arte de magia — Ahora haz el favor de quitarte que estorbas.—ordené de forma cortante.

A regañadientes Mei Ling se quitó de la puerta, dándome paso al departamento, en el cuál ella se hospedaba mientras cursaba la preparatoria.

Sin esperar recibir una cordial invitación, avancé hasta llegar al living. Allí coloqué la pequeña maleta que traía conmigo en la mesa de centro, y me senté en el primer sofá que estuvo en mi camino para esperar a que mi prima se dignará a acercarse a explicar que le sucedía.

—Es en serio Xiǎo Láng —escuché que exigía, cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta que conducía al living—¿Dime para que has venido? —retó Mei, llegando hasta donde me encontraba esperandola.

Ella se sentó en el sofá que se haya al lado mío, enviándome la misma mirada asesina que me regaló minutos atrás.

Para ser sinceros, me costaba trabajo entender el por qué de la actitud tan rara de Mei Ling; esto debido, a que ella nunca ha sido una chica de carácter hostil y siempre se había alegrado de que su primo favorito —o sea yo— la viniera a visitar.

Dejé de tratar de pensar, en cuál era la verdadera razón que se haya oculta detrás de su comportamiento y hacerle conversación para averiguar por su propia boca, el por qué del mal trato que me dio.

—Vine a saludar a mi prima favorita. —mentí, esperando me creyera. Después de todo, nunca se me ha dado decir mentiras de forma natural.

Mei me miró con una expresión que denotaba no creer ni media palabra de lo que le dije, para luego sonreír como si tramara un plan siniestro entre manos.

—Si es así —dijo, mirándome directo a los ojos—, te puedes retirar que ya me saludastes, querido primo.

Fruncí el ceño, en símbolo de inconformidad.

Mi adorada prima me estaba corriendo, a ¡mí! ¿Quién se creía? Ella no tenía derecho correrme del departamento y no lo digo porque yo sea su primo. Lo digo porque este departamento, da la casualidad que pertenece a mi padre, lo que significa que por ende, puedo venir cuantas veces se me antoje sin consentimiento de mi fastidiosa prima.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté por si acaso entendí mal las palabras que emitió Mei.

Ella bufo.

—Lo que escuchaste, Xiǎo Láng.

Esas simples palabras dichas con su típico tono de chiquilla caprichosa, fue el detonante perfecto para que me enojara.

—En primera — comencé a enumerar las razones por las que no podía correrme—, sabes a la perfección que puedo venir a este lugar cuantas veces quiera, y en segunda, no me iré nada más por cumplirle el gusto a una chiquilla caprichosa como tú. —sentencie, levantándome de mi lugar.

—El contrató que mi padre firmó con tío Hien dice que...

Trató de objetar ella, sin embargo la hice guardar silencio interrumpiendo su sermón.

—Li Mei Ling, se a la perfección lo que dice el dichoso contrato. —interrumpí su discurso del famoso contrato.

¡Por favor! Ni que fuera tan torpe, como para ignorar las palabras que estipula el contrato de vivienda que mi padre, le hizo firmar a los padres de Mei Ling. Si hasta me lo sabía al derecho y al revés por si la situación lo ameritaba.

—Si lo sabes tan bien, por qué venistes sin avisar. —musitó en lo que me pareció un susurro lastimero. Detalle que preferí ingnorar y responder a su pregunta indirecta.

—La clausula once del contrato de vivienda, dice —indiqué y añadí, mirando la reacción de Mei de reojo—: Se le otorga permiso a Li Xiǎo Láng de hospedarse en todo momento en el departamento que ocupara Li Mei Ling durante los tres meses que cursara la preparatoria en Tomoeda, Japón.

Esperé unos minutos a que replicara al respecto; no obstante ella prefirió no emitir palabra alguna a modo de reclamo, lo que indicó que el punto le había quedado perfectamente claro.

—Si me disculpas, subiré a instalarme a la habitación de huéspedes. —anuncié, tomado la maleta que descansaba en la mesa de centro y comenzando a avanzar hasta las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, Xiǎo Láng! —murmuro, molesta desde su posición— Nada más recuerda que en este departamento los chicos sufren las consecuencias de sus actos, durante las noches. —indicó con total dramatismo en su voz y sonando levemente amenazante.

—Si, lo que digas. —mencioné, más para mí que para ella, al estar lo suficientemente alejado de Mei Ling y su infantiles amenazas.

Sonreí altanero, al llegar a la conclusión de que este viaje no era del todo en vano; ya que después de todo, podría divertirme con las infantiles amenazas que esa histérica intentaría hacerme para pasar un mal rato.

_Preparate prima que la batalla recién comienza._

Pensé llegando hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes de este departamento, donde esperaría tranquilo el primer movimientos que Mei Ling realizaría en mi contra.

*** * * Continuara...**

* * *

*** * * Notas de la autora:**

**«N/A¹» ** ¡Hey! ¿Cómo se encuentran por allá? Espero que bien para que reciban este pequeño proyecto que empezó como un OS, hasta convertirse en una pequeña historia.

**«N/A²» **Les recuerdo que un pequeño comentario, hace feliz a los autores.

** «N/A³» **Mil disculpas por la cacografía


	2. La Persistencia De Una Chica

**Batalla Entre Primos**

**«DDR»** _Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp_.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 **_

_**=La persistencia de una chica=**_

_* * *Dejarse convencer a la primera, no siempre resulta una buena idea, sobretodo si tu mejor amiga es la culpable. * * *_

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Para aprovechar que en todo Japón, este fin de semana será lo que se conoce por puente vacacional, a mis amigas se les ocurrió la fabulosa idea de tener una noche de chicas. En donde nos podríamos al tanto de lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas sin ser interrumpidas por terceras personas.

Lo malo de esta idea, es que yo no quiero ir. Debido a que soy un poco ingenua, defecto que sin duda mis amigas lo aprovechan bastante bien al someterme a las lentas y dolorosas torturas que se realizan en esta clase de evento.

Por ello, es que en estos momentos estoy tumbada boca abajo en la cama que tengo en mi habitación, tratando de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para pensar en una idea que me saque del embrolló en el que yo sola me metí.

Sin embargo conforme transcurren los minutos, mi mente aún continúa en blanco; lo que indica que no podré salir librada de esta y me tocará sufrir las consecuencias.

Dejé de imaginarme todo lo que mis desquiciadas amigas me harán, al llegar a la conclusión de que lo importante por ahora, es pensar en una solución rápidamente, ya que conociendo la característica puntualidad de una de mis verdugos, lo más seguro es que no tarde en venir por mi para evitar que huya a alguna parte lejos de ellas.

—¿Estas ahí dentro, Sakurita? —Como si la hubiera llamado telepáticamente, su melodiosa voz se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la puerta— Voy entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin darme tiempo a reccionar, escuché como la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y se cerro, dándome a entender que mis esperanzas de plan se habían esfumado, al tener a mi verdugo invadiendo mi territorio.

Por culpa de que nunca he sido buena para pensar bajo presión lo único que pude hacer al verme asechada fue fingir que me había quedado dormida. Para ello, trate de no mover ni un sólo musculo, y lograr que mi respiración se acompasara, mientras sentía caminar por alguna parte de mi habitacion a mi verdugo.

—Ay, Sakurita —escuché que mencionó, guardando silencio. No sabría decir si el tono que uso se debía a que creía mi actuación o a qué—. Si querías fingir lo hubieras hecho con alguna de las otras chicas —susurró, muy cerca mío, dando a entender que había sido descubierta.

_¡Rayos! _

Me regañe mentalmente por haber olvidado por completo que de todas mis amigas, la que vendría a recogerme era la más observadora de todas, a la cuál, solo un verdadero experto en el arte de las mentiras lograría engañar.

—Bien amiga, me descubriste. —acepté, levantándome de la cama con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Al instante mis ojos verdes se toparon con la figura de mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouj. Ella lucía un vestido azul claro, sus cabellos negros los traía atados en una coleta haciendo que sus ojos azules resaltaran mejor.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en símbolo de que no le pareció mi actitud. Pero, ¡qué podía yo hacer!, cuando se tiene a cinco amigas que están más locas que el gato de Cheshire¹ de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Vamos Sakura, no tiene nada de malo que pasemos una noche en compañía de nuestras mejores amigas —indicó, Tomoyo, mientras agarraba una muñequita idéntica a mí que desacansaba en la cabezera de mi cama—. Después de todo el año que entra iremos a la universidad y tal vez, ya no podremos pasar tiempo juntas. —declaró con melancolía reflejada en su rostro.

Debía admitir que Tomoyo tenía un punto a favor; lo único malo, es que conocía a la perfección todo lo que esas cinco chicas eran capaces de hacer, sin la supervición de un adulto.

Por esa razón, era que quería buscar un plan para librarme de las garras perfectamente cuidadas de mis vanidosas amigas.

—Supongo que tienes mucha razón, Tomoyo—acepté ante su persistencia, mientras notaba com cambiaba su semblante drásticamente y colocaba la muñequita en su sitio—. Por eso..., las acompañaré a esa reunión ¿de acuerdo?

Solté un suspiro, al ceder ante la persistencia de Tomoyo.

—Entonces date prisa que quedé con las chicas de llegar temprano. —señalo más animada, al escuchar mi respuesta.

Murmuré un inaudible «ya voy», antes de disponerme a tomar mi bolso y salir de la habitación en compañía de mi chantajista mejor amiga.

Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo que conduce a las escaleras y bajamos por ellas; hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba mi madre, enseñándole a tocar el piano a mi hermano mayor, Touya.

Mi madre, Nadeshiko, levantó la mirada de las partituras que tenía ente sus manos, en cuanto nos escuchó llegar y nos mostró una cálida sonrisa.

—Veo que convencistes al monstruo. —anunció, Touya mirándome de reojo.

—Touya, ya te he dicho ¡qué no soy ningún monstruo! —gruñí, ante el comentario infantil de mi hermano mayor.

Él, pese a que tiene veintitrés años de edad, se comporta más infantil de lo que un niño de prescolar lo haría.

—Niños, detenganse —ordenó mi madre, a sabiendas que las batallas entre mi hermano y yo, terminaban mal—. Tomoyo, ¿se quedarán en tu casa? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Tomoyo, me miro por unos segundos. Queriendo descubrir si le había dicho la verdad a mi mamá; por mi parte, asentí en respuesta.

—No señora, iremos a casa de otra de nuestras amigas. —Se limitó a contestar con total cortesía.

—Ya veo —musitó mamá—. Entonces cuidense y si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en avisar, ¿les parece?

—Eso ni lo dudes, mamá —repondí, automaticamente y añadí, antes de que Touya dijera alguno de sus comentarios infantiles en mi contra —: así que si nos disculpan, nos retiramos —mi madre y Touya, correspondieron a mi despedida con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza—. Los veré mañana. —sentencie, yendo a la salida.

—Con su permiso, señora Kinomoto —oí que Tomoyo anunció—. Y descuiden, mañana les traeré a Sakura, sana y salva.

Sonreí al escuchar aquello último. ¿Sana y salva?, era una afirmación que ni ella misma se creía, al conocer a la perfección los traumas que sus planes de diversión pueden causar.

—¿Así que sana y salva? —No pude soltar aquello, cúando tuve a Tomoyo cerca.

Ella no contesto, solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Lo que significaba una sola cosa...

La siempre buena y obediente Tomoyo Daidouji, mintió. Afirmación indirecta que me dio a entender que posiblemente esta noche, la recordaré por mucho tiempo.

Aunque ese presentimiento no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza, nos dirigimos a donde se llevaría acabo la terrible noche de chicas, mientras en mi interior rogaba a todas las entidades místicas capaces de conceder deseos que nada malo ocurriera en esta noche, y que me ayudarán a mantener mi integridad física en buen estado.

*** * * Continuará...**

* * *

*** * *Notas de la Autora:**

**«N/A¹» **Cheshire: Es un personaje ficticio en forma de gato que salé en la obra Alicia en el país de las maravillas del autor Lewis Carroll.

**«N/A²»**Aprovechando que los personajes quieren cooperar, aquí está el 2do capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Les preguntó ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya tienen una idea de lo que sucederá**?**

**«N/A³»** Mil disculpas por la cacografía.


	3. Los Temores De Shaoran

**Batalla Entre Primos**

**«DDR»** _Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

_**=Los temores de Shaoran=**_

_* * * Se dice que cuando una desgracia va a ocurrir, primero viene la calma, ¿será verdad? * * *_

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Han transcurrido tres horas aproximadamente, desde que llegué a Tomoeda y me enfrente con Mei Ling. Desde entonces, me la he pasado encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes que el departamento posee.

Para no andar haraganeando por toda la habitación, invertí estas largas horas, en tratar de acomodar mis cosas en el armario de madera que hay en una de las esquinas y en idear como contraatacar al primer movimiento que realicé Mei Ling, en mi contra.

Lo malo, es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer, ya que en este lapso de tiempo que he tenido que permanecer en confinamiento solitario, mi adorada prima no parece dar rastros de vida. Pienso de esta forma, debido a que ella no ha hecho ningún sonido extraño que me indiqué que es el comienzo de nuestra batalla.

Lo cual de cierto modo, me provoca algo de miedo; ya que en otras ocasiones, las venganzas de Mei Ling Li incluyen torturas auditivas con la música al estilo K-Pop.

Género musical que no toleró en lo absoluto y menos, cuando hay que escucharlo a volúmenes que prácticamente destrozan los oídos de personas que viven a más o menos cuatro manzanas a la redonda, y ¡no es por exagerado!, pero eso lo vuelve agobiante para la salud de cualquiera.

Lo que me hace pensar, ¿qué diablos trama Mei para no colar K-pop en el equipo de sonido?

Solté un suspiro, mientras me dejaba caer en la cama matrimonial, vestida con un edredón azul que se encuentra también en la habitación.

Estando recostado en la cama, una idea cruza por mi cabeza, al tiempo que fijó la mirada en el techo. Tal vez, estoy juzgando muy mal a Mei Ling y ella, está madurando; por ello, es que hasta el momento no ha decidido cumplir sus amenazas. Sí, seguramente es eso y sus palabras solo eran para ponerme a sufrir pensado en que me hará y yo, por exagerado le estoy tomando mucha importancia.

Sentí como una sonrisa se filtró por la comisura de mis labios, al llegar a esa conclusión.

—¿Mei Ling madurar? —susurré, desde mi posición.

¡Ja! Ese milagro sólo sucedería cuando el Sombrero¹ de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, dejará su locura de lado, es decir, nunca.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué rayos trama?

Decidí no darle más vueltas a las palabras dichas por mi prima, en cuando noté que hacer falsas especulaciones no sirven más que para ponerme en un estado de nervios crónico y llegar a ese punto, sencillamente no me lo puedo permitir, porque harían que bajará la guardia.

Y bajar la guardia, es malo ¿cierto? Ya que me lograría que más fácilmente esté a la merced de Mei.

El sonido de mi estómago, corto el hilo de mis pensamientos. Lo que provocó que recordará que por culpa de la inolvidable bienvenida con la que mi prima me recibió, no he probado bocado en lo que va de la tarde.

Así que ante la persistencia que mi estomago, hacía a cada segundo, no me quedó mas remedio que levantarme a regañadientes de la cama para ir en busca de comida.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación, la abrí un poco y con cautela asome la cabeza por ella para comprobar que Li Mei Ling, no se encontrará dentro del perímetro.

Al no haber moros en la costa, salí más tranquilo del refugio que me brindaba esa habitación, decorada al estilo chino tradicional.

Por si las dudas la bruja malvada de extenciones y uñas postizas se encontraba cerca, andube en silencio. Hasta que llegué al varandal de la escalera. Desdé alli pude pude apreciar que la bruja, iba en compañía de dos chicas, rumbo al linving.

Maldije por lo bajo ante la imagen que se presentó ante mis ojos, y regrese sobre mis pasos; ya que conociendo lo maligna que puede llegar a ser Mei Ling, me obligaría a socializar con las que seguramente serían sus amigas y tener clones de «primas empalagosas», no estaba contemplado en mis mini vacaciones

Al igual que como salí de la habitación, volví a entrar, asegurándome de colocar el pestillo de la puerta. Después de todo, lo que menos deseo es que ese grupo de chicas venga a invadir mi espacio vital.

Mientras pensaba en que diablos hacer para librarme de tener que fingir ser buen primo, el sonido de mi celular comenzó a hacer eco por toda la habitación, logrando que mi ya de por si mal humor, aumentará a niveles desconsiderados.

Para evitar arrojar el pequeño aparato que descansaba en una mesa de noche, me apresure a ir por el. Llegué hasta el y no lo pensé dos veces para contestar con un «¿¡Qué!?» que salió disfrazado en forma de gruñido.

—¿Eres tú, Shaoran? —Se escuchó entre risas por medio de la bocina.

Rodé los ojos, volviendo a maldecir por lo bajo el haber contestado, sin fijarme quien llamaba.

—¡No que va, soy el hada de los dientes! —indiqué hastiado yendo hacia la ventana para tratar calmarme, respirando el aire que entraba a través de ella—, claro que soy Shaoran ¿Quién más? —solté, sintiendo la fresca brisa de verano que corre en Tomoeda.

Se pudo apreciar otra sonora risa que provenía del pequeño aparato y luego un carraspeo, seguramente para tranquilizarse.

—Y dime... ¿Cómo te trata la vida, amigo?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, por qué a ese al que tengo la desdicha de llamar amigo, asiste a la misma universidad en la que yo estudio, por ende, significa que nos vemos a diario. Aún así, preferir contestar a su pregunta fuera de lugar.

—Creo que me hubiera ido mejor estando cerca tuyo y de tus molestos comentarios de referentes a tus conquistas, Eriol. —acepté, mientras veía a una chica castaña y a una pelinegra que estaban apuntó de cruzar la calle que divide las dos aceras.

Ese par de chicas, provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal, como si me diera a entender que ellas venían al mismo lugar en el que yo me encontraba.

Pero, eso no podía ser cierto o de lo contrario significaría que Mei, tenía planeado...

—Eso quiere decir que te va mal en Tomoeda, ¿cierto? —La afirmación de Eriol, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad—, sí es así, ¿por qué no te vas de fiesta? —sugirió.

—Creo que tomaré tu consejo—acepté y añadí sin darle tiempo a rechistar—: tengo que colgar, nos vemos.

Tras guardar el celular en una de las bolsas de mi pantalón, volví a recorrer el pequeño trayecto que dirígia a las escaleras, para poder permanecer oculto y comprobar que mis sospechas eran solo eso, y que nada malo me sucedería en esta noche que todo parecía estar en mi contra.

*** * * Continuará...**

* * *

*** * * Notas de la Autora:**

**«N/A¹»** El Sombrero: También conocido por el Sombrero Loco es otro personaje ficticio de la obra de Lewis Caroll. Obra titulada en español por Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

**«N/A²»** Aquí está éste 3er capítulo en el que Shaoran, ya empieza a temer por lo que le sucederá si sus suposiciones son correctas. La pregunta sería ¿Qué piensa él que hará Mei para ganar la pequeña batalla de orgullos en la que se han involucrado? y ¿Cómo le afectará?

«**N/A³**» Mil disculpas por la cacografía.


	4. ¿Ilusión?

**Batalla Entre Primos**

**«DDR» **_Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_**=¿Ilusión?= **_

_* * * Tengo entendido que cuando nuestro subconsciente percibe que estamos en peligro, hace todo lo posible por mantenernos a salvo, ¿será por eso..., qué me siento observada? * * *_

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Haciendo de lado, el hecho de que para alargar el destino que cruelmente debo enfrentar, traté de ganar tiempo distrayendome con cualquier cosa que se atravesará a nuestro paso; se puede decir, que llegamos a casa de nuestra amiga, sin ninguna novedad.

Es por eso que ahora, luego de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para evitar llegar a la casa de las torturas femeninas, por fin Tomoyo y yo estamos paradas en frente del departamento en el que sería el evento de chicas, esperando a que nuestra otra amiga se digne a abrirnos la puerta.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la puerta hecha de alguna madera muy fina, se abriera ante nuestros ojos. Dando paso a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos que viste una blusa negra de tirantes y una falda de mezclilla en color azul cielo.

El nombre de esa chica es Mei Ling Li.

Ella, proviene de Hong Kong China, y tengo entendido que se mudo a Tomoeda para cursar sus estudios de preparatoria en una escuela tranquila y según Mei Ling, la más adecuada resulto ser Seijo.

—Bienvenidas, chicas. —musitó, Mei. Demostrando que después de los tres años que ha vivido en Tomoeda, todavía tiene acento de su natal chino al hablar.

A mi parecer, su saludo salió más por cortesía que porque de verdad quisiera saludarnos, lo cuál me sorprendió un poco. Ya que cada vez que visitó el departemanto de mi amiga Mei Ling Li, el recibimiento que ella nos ofrece es euforico. Pero el que nos demostro en ésta ocasión es como decirlo..., ¿fuera de lo normal?

Ante el inusual comportamiento de Mei Ling, volteé a ver a Tomoyo de reojo, para saber si ella conocía el motivo por el cual nuestra amiga andaba extraña. Sin embargo, Tomoyo negó. Lo que significa que este comportamiento, va más allá que una depresión a causa de la moda.

Me dejé de atar cabos acerca de Mei, en cuanto nos cedió el paso para entrar. Ambas entramos al departamento y al instante, sentí la penetrante mirada de alguien encima de nosotros. Por lo que sin decir nada, me vi en la necesidad de echarle una rápida mirada a los alrededores del recibidor para comprobar que aparte de nosotras, nadie más se hallaba aquí.

En la planta baja, todo parecía en orden; no obstante, cuando mi mirada verdosa se posó en la baranda de las escaleras, me dio la sensación de haber visto a una silueta castaña observándome de entre las sombras.

_Acaso sería..., ¿qué fue mi imaginación?_

Me pregunté al notar que esa silueta, desapareció lo suficientemente rápido como para pueda yo ser capaz de comprobar si se trataba de una alucinación de mi cabeza, generada para tener una excusa que me saqué del alcancé de mis psicópatas amigas.

_O... ¿se trataría de un fantasma?_

Un escalofrío me recorrió desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, al llegar a esa conclusión. Ya que el segundo puesto en la lista de temores de Sakura Kinomoto, era ocupado por los temibles fantasmas.

—¡Kinomoto, apresurate! —Mei Ling y su habitual temperamento, fueron los culpcables de traerme a la realidad.

Así que para evitar toparme a solas con el fantasma de las escaleras, tuve que apresurar el paso para alcanzar a mis dos amigas. A decir verdad, tras la ilusión que había visto me sentía un poco desorientada, logrando que no quisiera permanecer sola por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar al living, me percaté de que aparte de Mei Ling y Tomoyo, mis amigas Chiharu y Naoko ya habían llegado también.

Estando más tranquila ante la idea de tener que pasar a la noche en una casa aparentemente embrujada, me arrimé hasta colocarme en el sofá grande, quedando en medio de Tomoyo y Naoko.

—Gracias a los cielos que ya llegaron —musitó Chiharu sentada en otro de los sofas— que ésta —Desde su puesto señaló a Mei—. ¡Estaba por contagiarme su histeria! —sentenció.

—¿Y eso? —habló Tomoyo, adelantándose a la pregunta que surcaba en mi mente.

—Cosas sin importancia. —mencionó la aludida, restándole importancia al tema tanto con sus palabras como con sus movimientos corporales.

Chiharu soltó un bufido, antes de tomar de nuevo la palabra.

—¿Sin importancia? —Se volvió a quejar Chiharu —, si así lo fuera, no te habrías estado quejando con lo mismo, desde que llegamos.

—Vamos, Mei. Si surgió un problema sabes que puedes cuentarnos, ¿cierto? —sugerí, al ver la penetrante mirada con que Mei amenazaba a Chiharu—Además, para eso somos las amigas.

Mei Ling, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—El culpable es mi molesto primo. —soltó de golpe unos momentos después, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de una sola plaza que se encontraba desocupado.

Con esa declaración, las dudas que tenía acerca de su extraño comportamiento quedaron solucionadas. Debido a que mi amiga Li, alguna vez nos comentó acerca de lo molesto y enojon que resultaba ser su primo Shaoran¹.

Tanto así que incluso, ella me confirmó que su primo Shaoran Li era mil veces peor que mi hermano Touya y eso, ya es mucho decir.

_¡Con razón está así de molesta!_

—Bueno, chicas —dijo Naoko que hasta el momento permanecía al margen de la situación—. Es mejor empezar con está noche de chicas cuanto antes, para que dé tiempo de contar todas las historias de terror que tengo preparadas.

Trague pesado al escuchar los planes de Naoko, ya que todo apuntaba a que ésta si sería una noche de torturas para Sakura.

—¿Y Rika? —En un vano intento por alargar otro poquito la hora de mi tortura, pregunte por el paradero de nuestra amiga que aún no había llegado.

—Pidió que la disculparamos, porque no podrá acompañarnos. —aclaró, Mei Ling.

Respuesta que por cierto no me esperé.

—Entonces... —murmuro Tomoyo, levantándose de su puesto — ¡Qué dé inicio la noche en donde las chicas estamos al mando! —anunció muy animada.

Ante eso, un entonado coro de «¡Si!» se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

Dicho coro eufórico, lo tomé como la inauguración de lo que pintaba a ser la noche más larga de toda mi vida.

*** * * Continuará...**

* * *

*** * * Notas de la Autora:**

**«N/A¹»** Shaoran: Como muchas ya saben, ésta es la pronunciación del nombre Xiao Lang en japonés.

**«N/A²»** Aquí está éste 4to, en donde, al parecer Sakura ya tuvo el primer contacto "visual" con Shaoran. Les pregunto: ¿ustedes creen que Sakura cambie de opinión acerca de lo molesto que es Shaoran?

«**N/A³**» Mil disculpas por la cacografía. Nos vemos al próximo.


End file.
